


Wish

by deathrayofgay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Lots of Cat Puns, adrien is a little needy and forces ladybug to see him detransform, whipped adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: Okay so I’ve been undergoing a little…writer’s block lately, and so I thought that, in order to try and target that a little, I should try and branch out in my fanfiction and write some ML fanfic (since we all know basically all I write is HQ!! fanfic) and so I searched for a prompt generator, found one and was given the prompt “a sidekick’s fondest wish suddenly comes true” and honestly it was perfect! So, here we go!





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve been undergoing a little…writer’s block lately, and so I thought that, in order to try and target that a little, I should try and branch out in my fanfiction and write some ML fanfic (since we all know basically all I write is HQ!! fanfic) and so I searched for a prompt generator, found one and was given the prompt “a sidekick’s fondest wish suddenly comes true” and honestly it was perfect! So, here we go!

Adrien was normally a very focused and attentive student, especially in English, but today he just couldn’t find it within himself to listen. All he could think about was _her_. _Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug!_ Oh, how beautiful she is! So determined and heroic and _real_. True, she wasn’t the most graceful girl out there, but Adrien didn’t care about grace. If he did he wouldn’t hate the girls his dad tried to set him up with so much. They’re all fake and constructed and that’s what he can’t stand. _Ladybug_ didn’t care if she tripped, she didn’t care about being cautiously kind to Adrien, or to Chat; she was honest about her thoughts and feelings. She was _real_ , and that’s what he fell in love with.

He slyly glances at the time on his phone under the desk, noticing it’s 11:11. He quickly remembers of a silly custom about wishes he heard some American models mention at one of his shoots. He closes his eyes and takes a steady breath.

_I wish Ladybug would understand how I feel about her. I wish she’d believe how much I love her._

He opens his eyes, sees it’s now 11:12 and almost laughs at himself.

_How silly._

Adrien hears the sound of screams from down the hall and looks up at his teacher. She looks worried and immediately orders the class to find a safe place to hide before running out the door to investigate.

Adrien frowns slightly before turning to Nino, “Hey Nino I’m just gonna go check if everything’s okay alright? You stay here and make sure Alya and Marinette are safe.”

Nino nods confusedly as Adrien stands and leaves the room, ignoring the questioning calls of the rest of his class. He runs into the first closet he finds and digs into his pocket.

“Plagg!”

Plagg grumbles sleepily, “Adrien! You don’t even know if it’s an akuma attack! I don’t wanna transform for no reason!”

There’s the faint sound of yelling and chairs being thrown, “THE NAME’S PROFESSHURT NOW, THANKS TO LE PAPILLON! FINALLY, I CAN PAY ALL OF YOU BRATS BACK FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!”

Adrien gives Plagg a cheeky grin, that very obviously was meant to say _I-told-you-so_ , “It’s not a what-now?”

Plagg sighs in defeat, throwing his tiny hand out in exasperation, “Just say it.”

“Plagg! _Transformer moi!_ ”

~~~~

Marinette, hidden under her desk, taps her fingers against her knee anxiously.

_Where is Adrien? He’s been gone a long time… and I need to leave to transform! I don’t even know if Chat is here yet! Even if he is, I wouldn’t want him to try and do this by himself! He’s strong but it’s dangerous to fight alone! And he wouldn’t be able to purify the akuma…_

She stands up from her hiding place, brushing off her trousers dramatically, “I’m going to find Adrien and make sure he’s okay.”

Alya’s face is a face of pure horror, “Marinette!! I know you love Adrien but this is insane! You need to stay hidden! The girl’s name is Profess _hurt_! Even though I want to get footage for the Ladyblog I’m not going to risk it! You need to stay here, stay safe! Adrien _told_ Nino to look after me and you specifically. Don’t go!”

Marinette shakes her head determinedly, “Nope, I’m going to find him. _You’re_ staying here, but I’m going to find him. I’ll be fine Alya, I’ve been learning my family’s martial arts in my free time, I’m not vulnerable,” She winks at her best friend to calm her down, “But Adrien is. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

Alya sighs dramatically, “Okay, girl. If you die though, I am so not going to your funeral.”

Marinette smiles at her friend before dashing out of the door before anyone can voice their disagreements. She hears the noises coming from a while away, so she dashes into an empty bathroom.

Tikki is out of her purse in an instant, “All rested and ready to go, Marinette!”

Mari smiles at her little kwami friend in thanks, “Tikki! _Transformer moi!_ ”

~~~~

Chat Noir is thrown against a wall in the teacher’s room, gasping at the impact and sliding down the wall, “ _Me-owch_ , that was painful. Can’t you be a bit more gentle? I’m _fur-agile_ you know?”

Professhurt scowls at Chat’s puns, stalking towards him slowly, “Listen, kid, it really pisses me off when you young’uns think you’re cool with all your lingo and your puns. You need to appreciate the French language for what it is, appreciate the beauty of it.”

Chat pushes himself up into more of a sitting position, supporting his weight on the wall behind him, “I wouldn’t say we don’t appreciate the French language, _purr_ se,” Professhurt scowls once again as Chat grins at her, “We just like pissing off you old guys.”

She steps forward angrily, raising her razor sharp presentation pointer in Chat’s direction, “Why you little shi-!”

She’s cut off by what appears to Chat to be a black string wrapping around the wrist of her outstretched arm and pulling her to the other side of the room.

There’s a sweet and highly familiar voice that follows the action, “Animal abuse is illegal you know?”

Chat grins, feeling the strength come back to him at the voice of his love, “Ladybug! My princess in shining latex!”

Ladybug smiles at him softly, obviously worried about the extent of his injuries, “You okay, _chaton_?”

Chat feels his eyes widen in pleased surprised, “Yes! I’m _purr_ -fect now that you’re here milady!”

She giggles softly and Chat finds himself gaping at the sound, “Good. Now let’s defeat this akuma!”

He pushes himself onto his feet slowly, groaning a little at the ache in his back but trying to hide it for his _miraculeuse coccinelle_ , “Ready for duty, _princesse_.”

With little aid from her injured companion and her Lucky Charm (which today took the form of a catapult), Ladybug makes quick work out of defeating and purifying the akuma. The teacher who had fallen victim to Papillion’s evil akuma cries when she comes to, begging her students and co-workers to forgive her. Chat watches as his lady calms down the on-edge professor before she throws the catapult into the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG” she calls, and the moderately destroyed building slowly returns to its regular appearance.

Chat realises how much pain he was in when it’s lifted from him by Ladybug’s magic. The weight on his back disappears, his ability to breathe is restored, and the pressure in his head is relieved. He takes a deep breath of relief as a small smile falls upon his face, and a warmth spreads through his body as Ladybug looks over to him. He tries to stand slowly, finding it odd to get back on his feet with no pain after it’s sudden disappearance.

Ladybug frowns and rushes over, trying to support him with a hand to his shoulder, “Hey, hey now _chaton_ , should you really be trying to walk all by yourself? Aren’t you injured?”

He smiles and shakes his head, “I was, milady, but your _miraculous_ magic healed this cat. I’m just a little disoriented.”

Ladybug smiles in (what Chat wants to believe is) relief to find out her partner is unharmed, “Well that’s good to hear Cha-”, she’s cut off by Chat’s miraculous beeping, “Oh, c’mon cat, let’s get out of here.”

Ladybug puts her arm around Chat’s torso, swinging her yoyo into the air to carry them away. As they swing over the rooftops of Paris, Chat feels his stomach float at the thought that he’s being carried away in the arms of his love. He tries to force down the cheesy smile trying to come out. Eventually, they settle on the rooftop of a library, hidden behind a chimney top. Ladybug leans Chat against the bricks to re-establish himself before taking a step back to give him breathing room. The look of concern for him on her face makes Chat’s heart flutter and his breathing become uneven. _She cares_.

She raises one of her eyebrows, “You sure you’re not in any pain? You look like you’re struggling to breath and your cheeks look a little pink; are you sic-”

“I love you!”

Ladybug’s eyes widen dramatically. He knows it’s probably not the time, but Chat can’t help but notice how clear and beautiful her eyes are. How perfectly her lips fall and how kissable they look as they hang open in shock. Even as he feels the anxiety from his confession settle in, he can’t help but stare at her beautiful blue pigtails, the barely noticeable freckles that dust her nose, mostly hidden by her mask, her glossy and _very_ kissable lips…

She opens and closes her mouth as she struggles to find words, “Y-y-you… You what?”

“Did… Did you not know? I know I’ve never outwardly confessed, but I’ve been anything but subtle milady.”

She blinks at him in shock, turning away to breathe. He buries his hand in his hair in desperation, trying to force himself to _not look at her butt_. He’s so focused that he doesn’t hear his ring beep once again, signalling the disappearance of the last pad on the countdown. Ladybug turns back around.

“So…You really love me? You’re not joking are you?”

He nods seriously, “I would never lie about love miladybug.”

He slides his hand from his hair over his face to hide his worry of rejection, and Ladybug gasps, “Chat, your ring! You’re going to detransform! I have to g-”

Chat’s hand shoots out to grab her wrist, “Ladybug, please stay. I need to know how you feel! It’ll eat me alive…”

She turns to look at him, the desperation in his voice bringing out a conflict within her, “Chat, I…”

He frowns, his voice wavering slightly, “At least let _me_ detransform. You still have a few spots left. You can see who I am - if you have feelings for me. If not, you can leave.”

Her heart hurts at the thought. She wants to tell him; tell him she cares for him… But what if it doesn’t work out? What if they have an argument and break up, and then it’s hell to work together to protect Paris? _What then_?!

“What if we don’t work out?”

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it! The fact that you’re hesitating must mean that you care, Ladybug please! We could be so happy together!”

She squeezes her eyes together in panic, slipping her arm out of Chat’s hand. She hears the sound of his ring signalling detransformation and slowly opens her eyes. She sees green light encompass his body, and his suit disappearing from his body from his ring onwards. Her heart is pounding, but she knows she made the right choice. Marinette loves Adrien, but she also has feelings for Chat, and if she has a chance with him, why ignore it?

The green light fades and it takes her eyes a few moments to adjust to the sight of…

She gasps. Her knees feel weak. She hears a beeping in her ears. As she falls to her knees, she faintly hears the sound of Chat’s – or more accurately, Adrien’s – calls of concerns before she also detransforms.

She laughs, watching the costume fade from her body, “Well, that’s ironic.”

Adrien raises his brows in confusion, “Ladybug? What do you-”

She looks up at him with a teary expression, “I just find it ironic how I was fighting my feelings for Chat - for you – because I had feelings for you, Adrien.”

Adrien’s jaw drops as the pink light and mask fade away, “M-Marinette? Y-you’re Ladybug?”

She laughs humourlessly, “Changed your mi-?”

She’s cut off by Adrien’s arms wrapping around her, his head on her shoulder, “Don’t be silly Marinette! I can’t believe that I’ve known you all this time! That you’ve been a friend, a best friend even!”

She blinks some tears away from her eyes, putting her arms around her partner, “Yeah, me too. It’s a little surreal…”

He moves his face back so he can look at her, his eyes teary with joy, “I fell in love with you. Twice.”

She blinks in shock. Again.

“Y-you what? Y-you fell in love with me? As Marinette? But I’m not special?”

Adrien raises his eyebrows in confusion, “What? Of course you are! You’re talented, and kind, and funny, and generous. You gave me that good luck charm to make me feel better during the gaming competition, and you made that amazing scarf for me-”

“How did you know about that?! You thought it was from your father!”

He smiles sadly, “The more I thought about it, it didn’t make sense for my father to get me anything more than usual. Besides, you embroidered your signature into the seam.”

She laughs awkwardly, “Ahh, yeah okay that’s a bit of a giveaway…”

He laughs with her, smiling softly, “The point is… I love you, Marinette. And, from what you said I’m guessing I’m right in assuming you have feelings for me too?”

She smiles hugely, the happiness finally setting in, “Yes, yes! I love you too, Adrien.”


End file.
